Ravens Magical Adventure
by Chobi Chocobo
Summary: I know the title is dumb...... But hey! I think you will like the story. Its about Raven :) and his guardian angel Gryphon!
1. The angel

Ravens Magical Adventure  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story!!!! (Yet I did make up the angel!)  
  
  
(A black haired boy is sitting on a destroyed zoid. He looks up at the sky and smiles.)  
  
Black Haired boy: One day… All Zoids will die! (He looks up and smiles. He finally killed Van.)  
Black Haired boy: Was it worth killing you Van? Doing so brought me no glee. I only wish I knew what I was searching for.. Darn it all to hell! Why does the sky mock me!!!! If only I knew what my life really was all about! (The black haired boy cries a soft tear.) If only I remembered my name.  
(A star in the sky grows brighter. The black haired boy shields his eyes. He sees a beautiful girl with brown eyes and brown hair.)  
Girl: Raven... Oh sweet Raven, I have heard your cries and I have come for you. It is time to show you happiness.  
Raven: Who the hell are you!? I don't need your help! (Raven takes out a gun and points it to the beautiful young girl.)  
Girl: I am your guardian angel. My name is … well I don't have one. Will you give me one!?  
Raven: …. (He thinks it over then speaks.) I guess, how 'bout Gryphon!   
Gryphon: Okay! I shall be known as Gryphon. (Gives him a smile.)  
Raven: Well if you're my guardian angel then how come you didn't help me when I really needed it!?  
Gryphon: Well I was not supposed to mess around with fate!   
Raven: Well spit out the information you need to give me now!  
Gryphon: Kay! Oh yeah! I was going to take you on a magical adventure! So here we go!  
(Raven and Gryphon get teleported to another world.)  
  
More soon! Give Reviews! Sorry if this is to girly! 


	2. Dinosaur Planet

Chapter 2  
The Dinosaur Planet  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
(Raven and Gryphon appear at a Jungle. They are in the tree tops of a huge old tree.)  
Raven: Were the @#^% are we!!  
Gryphon: Welcome to earth…… This is the time of the Dinosaurs.  
Raven: What are Dinosaurs?  
Gryphon: Big monsters that are lizard like.  
Raven: (A drop of sweat runs down the back of his head.) Uh … why would you take me to a place like this!?  
Gryphon: Because you want answers. You want to know why you were created and all that mushy crap.  
Raven: Yeah, but what does dinosaurs have to do with anything!?   
Gryphon: I can't tell you! You have to find your own answers.  
(A huge dinosaur with a long neck approaches them.)  
Raven: Oh my god! It's a realistic Zoid!  
Gryphon: No it's a dinosaur.  
(The dinosaur starts eating the leaves. The large bites it takes cause the branch to brake causing Raven and Gryphon to fall on to the ground.)  
Raven: (on top of Gryphon) Ow!  
Gryphon: Get off! You Pervert!   
Raven: (With a shocked face.) Sorry! (Hops off Gryphon.)  
Gryphon: Okay (clears her throught.) you are on a quest to find the portal to your next adventure. I will stay with you and give you some clues along the way. I can not tell you were it is. You need to survive by hunting your own food and finding shelter. I can help by hunting with you and building and cooking. When you find the magical portal you will face a new challenge. You may give up any time. If you give up your questions will never be answered.  
Raven: …. So I can quite. I am not weak! I will take your ^&(#@#$ challenge!  
Gryphon: Good! ~^_^~  
(Raven and Gryphon walk into the woods. Gryphon is by Ravens side.)  
Raven: Hark! Do you hear that….  
Gryphon: Wha-what!?  
Raven: Shhhh! Listen!  
Gryphon: (listens and hears a screechy cry. It sounds like a animal in pain.) Lets follow it!  
Raven: Okay! (Raven put on a huge cheesy smile.)  
Gryphon: Okay! (Puts on a crazy smile like she is insane.)  
Raven: Your weird…  
Gryphon: I know….. '-.-  
  
NEXT TIME ON RAVENS MAGICAL ADVENTURE:  
Gryphon and Raven find a hurt baby dinosaur. They help it out and it turns out not to be so innocent. What will happen? Will they find the magical portal? Will I ever find my long lost hamster? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Authors Note: Okay I know the preview for chapter three was dumb but hay! 


	3. The bad baby

Ravens Magical Adventure  
By: Ravens Girl  
Chapter 3  
The Bad Baby  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing blablablabl…  
Authors note: I changed my writing style ~^_^~  
  
  
As Raven and Gryphon follow the cries of a baby dinosaur they notice that the sound is more and more evil sounding. Gryphon starts to get goose bumps about the idea of finding this baby.  
"Raven, maybe this is not such a good idea…" Gryphon said with a shiver.  
"You are such a @#$@$^# baby!" Raven said with a grunt.  
"Hey!!"   
"Well it's true!"  
"Shut the hell up Raven!"  
"You first Gryphon!"  
They stopped arguing and didn't talk for a long while. They walked together for a long time. Raven was very hot headed with his so called guardian angel, Gryphon.  
"Raven, I am very sorry." Gryphon broke the cold quiet with her words.  
"Like I care!" Raven said as he stuck his tongue out at Gryphon.  
"You're such a mean head!" Gryphon shouted at the top of her lounges.   
There was another period of silent anger.   
They walked along side together for about ten minutes when they finally found the cause of all the noise.  
"What the hell is that *&^*^*& thing!?" Raven said with a weird face.  
"It's a dinosaur stupid! I think it's a baby raptor." Gryphon said as she glared at Raven.  
"Let's shoot it!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so."  
"You're stupid Gryphon!"  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are.  
"Shut the hell up."  
"Make me!"  
"No, this is such a stupid fight. I am not going to talk to you then."  
"Ha! I win." Raven said with a five year old smirk. Raven seemed not to be him self. He was happy. (Even though he was annoying his guardian angel.) He was the happiest he had been in a long time.  
"Raven, I think that the raptor is well…." Gryphon said with goose bumps.  
"I thought you weren't talking to me." Raven said with a smirk.  
"Yeah! But the raptor, well I think it is getting up. Well I think me and you should start running." Gryphon got in to her running position. Raven looked at the raptor and gulped.  
"Oh shit!" Raven cried out as he and Gryphon started to run. The raptor chased after them. It was gaining on them very fast. Gryphon and Raven ran like hell to try and find some were safe to hide.  
"Why is it chasing us!?" Raven cried out to Gryphon.  
"How the hell should I know!?" She replied.  
They ran and ran, but the raptor would not tire out. They finally tripped on a branch and fell down. The raptor stopped and gave them a funny look.  
"Hey I think it is friendly." Raven said with a little relief.  
"I would not trust it." Gryphon said angrily.  
"Why?" Raven said with confusion.  
"It might bite you." Gryphon said with a frown.  
"What ever."  
"What do you mean what ever?"  
"I mean 'what ever'"  
"Okay?" Gryphon did not want another fight so she ended it fast. The raptor walked up to them. It liked Raven on the face.  
"Ewwww! Get this thing off Gryphon!" Raven said angrily as Gryphon pulled the baby raptor off Raven. The Raptor seemed to like Raven, like it had already known him.  
"This thing is kind of like your ex organiod shadow." Gryphon said.  
"Don't ever say that name again!" Raven said trying not to cry.  
"Shadow..." Gryphon said with a smirk.  
"Shut up!" Raven almost punched Gryphon out.  
"Okay."  
"…. Please don't say that name."  
"fine!"  
"Thank you..." Raven almost burst into tears. Shadow was his best friend and shadow had died. Raven felt torn up in side and wanted to cry but couldn't.  
"Roar... roar roar ro roar." The raptor was trying to show Raven something. It tugged on Ravens shirt. Raven got up and followed it. The raptor lead Gryphon and Raven to the magical portal.   
"Wow!" Raven said feeling much happier. The portal was aqua colored and was flashing.  
"Ready to go?" Gryphon said tapping her foot.  
"Yeah, but can I take this raptor? He reminds me of and old friend." Raven said as he looked at the raptor.  
"Fine with me." Gryphon said with a smile. Gryphon, Raven and the raptor jumped into the portal.   
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
What will happen? Were will they go? Find out next time. 


	4. Gryphons Painful Memories

Ravens Magical Adventure  
Chapter 4   
Gryphon's Painful Memories  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids!  
Author Note: I made this chapter so every one could have some background on Gryphon's sad past. This is how she died, and became Ravens guardian angel.  
  
Gryphon, Raven and the raptor appear at a heavenly scene. They are in a bueatiful cloudy scene with mirror at every corner of the room.   
"Were are we?" Raven asked with a weird face.  
"These are the mirrors of the past. These mirrors show peoples past. The mirrors show peoples most painful memories." Gryphon looked like she wanted to cry. Raven gave her a sad look, but that did not help. Raven looked into the mirror and saw him self as a little boy playing with a teddy bear waiting for his dad to be done with his work so they could go fishing. He saw that his dad had forgotten and left Raven to wait alone. One soft tear ran down Ravens cheek. The tear felt like acid to Raven.  
"What we hid in our self's is reflected in these mirrors. Its no use trying to hide your self here." Gryphon said as she looked down at the ground.   
"Why don't you look up?" Raven asked Gryphon.  
"I dare not look to see my pains." She said calmly.  
"Please! I would like to see what haunts you so. I will let you look at my pains." Raven really wanted to know what was wrong with Gryphon.  
"I already know all your pains. Yet I guess I will show you my pains if it makes you feel better." Gryphon said softly.  
"Yes it will make me feel better." Raven said as a genital smile ran a cross his face.  
Gryphon looked into one of the mirrors. The mirror showed and image of Gryphon.  
(The Mirror story.)  
"Young lady! It is not proper for you to be up in that Zoid! You are a lady! Think of what your father would say!" An old lady said to a young girl that looked around the age of fourteen.   
"Nurse, be gone with you! I want to be a Zoid pilot and there is nothing you can do about it so na!" The young girl stuck her tongue out at the old lady. The old lady grumbled a bit as she walked away.  
"Finally I can be alone with my Zoid." The young girl said as she smirked. The girl was in a green hell cat. It was a very new Zoid that she had gotten for her birthday. She was not allowed to use it how ever.   
"I hate being so rich. I'm not allowed to have any fun." The young girl said as she toyed around with the Zoids computer. She had a great interest in Zoids. She loved to toy around with their systems and pilot them when she got the chance.  
"Young lady, your father will be furious if he finds you in this Zoid! Your only a little girl and you know its not proper for little girls to be hanging around in Zoids." The old lady reproached the young girl.  
"Oh, let me be! I will not leave my Zoid! No one can make me. I have spoken so now leave me now! Leave I say!" The young girl was getting pretty up set. The old woman left the young girl to her work. The young girl went back to her work happily. She was doing something to the Zoids computer.   
"Well Hell Cat, its finally just you and me. Why don't we go for a walk?" The girl asked the hell cat. The hell cat made a sound that sounded like a yes. The girl and her Hell Cat speed off. They rode off to the sun set together. They lost track of time and got home late. The girl's father was furious when they got back.  
"Juliet! Where have you been? I can not believe you of all people would run off like that! You're my only child. Your also the only one I have left sense your mother passed away. You have left me with no choice but to destroy your Hell Cat. Its not lady like of you to run off like that!" Her father looked like he was about to kill the young girl.   
"Father! You can not!" Juliet said with tearful eyes.   
"I can! Just watch me." Her father said with a booming voice." I order you, Juliet, to go to your room until' the Hell Cat has been destroyed. Juliet ran to her room with tears in her eyes.  
"He can't do this! I won't let him! I'll run off with the Hell Cat while everyone is asleep." Juliet was very angry about the whole thing. She waited for everyone in the house to go to sleep, and then she snuck out. She left a note to her father telling him how sorry for running away she was. She ran to her Hell Cat. She took off with it.  
"No one can get you. I will not let them destroy you because you are the closest thing to a friend I have." Juliet said with anger. Her and the Hell Cat rode for a long time. Juliet would not turn back for the world. She was very up set with her father.   
(Mean while back at the house where her father is.)  
An old man and woman approach Juliet's father. They hand him a piece of that Juliet had left him. He read it. The note read:  
Dearest Father,  
Please forgive me. I have run away. I know I have dishonored you in doing so, but I can not take living like a little girl. I think it best if I and my Hell Cat just leave you. Now you don't have that troubled girl and her Hell Cat. I hope you live a happier life without me. You seem to think I am a burden any way. I will always think of you, and I assume you will too. I love you Daddy.  
Love your only child,  
Juliet  
"Oh my god! How did she escape?" Juliet's father was very upset. He ordered two of his men to bring her back alive and well. The two men got in brown Command Wolves and rode off in search of Juliet.  
(Back to where Juliet is.)  
Juliet and the Hell Cat are still running. They see a town and stop to take a break. Juliet leaves her Hell Cat and goes to a close by hotel.  
"Hello, I would like one room." Juliet said with a cheerful face.  
"Okay, that will be forty pieces of gold." The man who owned the hotel said plainly. Juliet reached into her pocket and took out forty pieces of gold. She handed the gold to the hotel owner. The hotel owner gave her a key to a room and said "enjoy".  
(Where the Command Wolves are.)  
"Where do you think this girl is?" The guy in the first Command Wolf asked.  
"How should I know? Why don't we stop at a town? She probably got tired and checked into a hotel." The guy in the second Command Wolf said with a sigh.   
(Back to where Juliet is it is morning. Juliet is just getting up.)  
"What a nice sleep. I guess it is time to leave." Juliet said with a smirk. She got up and went to where the hotel owner was. She returned the keys to him and thanked him.   
"Thank you kind sir." Juliet said with glee.   
"No problem." The guy replied.  
Juliet went to where her Hell Cat was and left the town.  
"It's just you and me again." Juliet said with a smile.  
Just then trouble started. The two pilots in the Command Wolves had caught up with her.  
"Hey! Lady Juliet, What's up? Were here to take you back home." The guy in the second Command Wolf informed her.  
"Not with out a fight!" Juliet said with furry.  
"Come on babe! You had your fun, and now you got to go home!" The guy in the first Command wolf told her.  
"No, I will not be taken so easily! Juliet yelled on the top of her lounges. Juliet fired some guns at the command wolves. The command wolves returned fire and hady caped Juliet's Hell Cat. Juliet charged with furry and took out one of the command wolves. The other one shot the Hell Cat, making the Hell Cats system freeze. The Hell Cat caught on fire burning Juliet in side. Juliet died a bad death.   
(In heaven.)  
"Wake up Juliet." A warm voice was calling her.   
"Am I dead?" Juliet asked her self. She say her self floating in the air. She felt still and warm.  
"Juliet, you are dead. You now must earn your wings by protecting a troubled boy. He needs you. You must do this task to get in to heaven. You are now a guardian angel." The Voice faded away. Juliet saw a screen with a young boy (Raven) on it. She watched it. She know had the responsibility of protecting him.  
(The mirror image fades away and Gryphon and Raven just stand side to side not saying a word. Raptor is asleep.)  
"So, you do have a name. Your name is Juliet!" Raven remarked.  
"Don't ever call me by that name! My name is Gryphon! I told you I dare not wish to be reminded of my past! My old name is a reminder!" Gryphon said with tears running down her face.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Raven said with a sorry look.  
"It's okay." Gryphon said clearing her tears away. After Gryphon cleared her tears one of the mirrors turned into a portal.  
"Hey! It's a portal." Raven said with glee. The raptor woke up and walked over to the portal and sniffed it. It then made a happy face at it.  
"The Raptor seems happy." Gryphon said as she made a fake smile.  
"Yeah, he does." Raven replied. Raven for some reason felt warm in side. He had not felt this way in a long time.  
"Why don't we give him a name?" Gryphon asked with a smile.  
"Okay, how 'bout phoenix?" Raven said with a smirk.  
"Man! You must have an obsession with bird names. You named me Gryphon, your name is Raven, and now Phoenix!? I think if we call him a bird name it should be Hawk." Gryphon exclaimed.  
"Fine, his name is now Hawk. He is kind of cute." Raven said as he gave a happy look to Gryphon. "He is the littlest dinosaur I have ever seen."  
"That's 'cause it's a baby." Gryphon reminded him.  
"Okay, ready to go threw the portal?" Raven asked.  
"Yup! Lets go!" Gryphon said with a cheerful smile. Raven, Gryphon, and Hawk all jumped threw the portal.   
  
Authors Note: Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. What do you think is going to happen? Oh and please review! 


	5. The Wolfs Eye

Ravens Magical Adventure  
By: Ravens Girl  
Chapter 5  
The Wolfs Eye  
  
Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review it!  
  
Raven, Gryphon and Hawk appear on a snowy field. Raven looked a little surprised. He had heard of snow, yet he had never seen it. It was a beautiful thing that could not be described. His heart felt like melting butter just at the scene.   
"Wow! This snow reminds me of icing!" Raven said breaking the pretty silent scene with his words.  
"Roar roar roar, ro roa roar." Hawk said with a snicker.  
"What he say?" Raven asked Gryphon.  
"How the hell should I know?" Gryphon replied coldly. She still felt sad about her reliving her experience. She got a little annoyed as well.  
Raven looked around the scene. The snow seemed to go on forever. It made him feel great. Then Raven saw some people in a long distance. He could barely make them out. They were wearing some animal skins he could not make out.   
"Hey, Gryphon? What are those things?" Raven asked with curiosity.  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask them your self. They seem to be headed our way." Gryphon said plainly. She was right. The people were headed straight for them. Raven could now plainly see that they were wearing wolf skins.  
"Hello!" Raven greeted the people. The people just looked at them. They gave Raven a cold stare. They did not seem too happy.  
"What are you doing on our ancient land!?" One of them asked harshly.   
"Well, um…er... we are looking for something." Gryphon said humbly.  
"If it's the wolfs eye your searching for, then forget it. Only priests and priestess are allowed." A shaggy young man informed them.  
"Well! I'm and angel!" Gryphon replied as she spread out her wings. "I think that we should be able to see it. That boy and that dinosaur is who I guide! I that should count for something!"  
"Oh, sorry, well of course you may see it then." A hansom young lad that looked about 15 said with happiness in his voice. He had very deep blue eyes that lit up. His hair was brown with blond high lights. He was a beautiful sight, and he was so beautiful that Gryphon could not help but to blush.  
"Thank you." Gryphon said with a twinkle in her eye. Gryphon thought that this new boy was very cute. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. Gryphon grabbed Raven to whisper in his ear.  
"Hey!" Raven exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
"Raven," Gryphon said in a low whisper. "That guy is, like, totally hot! What do you think?"  
"I think you are crazy! Now let me go!" Raven gave her a cold hard glare. He did not want to be caught up in the middle of something so stupid.  
"Um… Are you two finished?" The boy asked giving them both an odd look. "If you are, then I think we should start to the village. Oh yeah! How rude of me. I forgot to say who I am. Well then, I will start from the beginning. Hello, nice to meet you both. I am Titus, head worrier." Titus gave a smile that seemed to flash in the sun.  
"And we are... we are..." Gryphon could not finish her sentence with out blushing.  
"Hi, I am Raven, that is Gryphon, and the Dinosaur is Hawk." Raven budded in. Gryphon gave Raven a glare. Raven only shrugged it off.  
"Well, at least we are now introduced to each other." Titus said with a cheesy smile. "Well are you guys ready to go?" Gryphon only stared at him with wide eyes. "Um…. Is there something on my face?" Titus asked looking at Gryphon. Gryphon just stared.  
"Forgive my friend. She is kind of dumb." Raven said with an evil smile.  
"HEY! I AM NOT!" Gryphon yelled with out rage.  
"Hehehehee…. You guys must be brother and sister." Titus said with a smirk. "But, how can she be your sister when she is an angel?" Titus's comment was not welcomed warmly. Gryphon and Raven both gave him a glare. "Um, I was only kidding."  
Titus motioned his men to come over to where they were standing. He whispered something to them. Titus then motioned for Raven, Gryphon, and Hawk to follow them. Raven, Gryphon and Hawk walked behind Titus and his men. It was a cold walk. Raven kept on getting annoyed at Gryphon for drooling all over Titus. 'What a ditz!' was what was going threw his head. He would mutter words that only he could here under his breathe. Hawk was walking loyally behind them. He had a happy face on and mostly kept to himself. Gryphon, well Gryphon was, well, admiring Titus from afar. They walked and walked, until' the sun started to go down.   
"We will set up camp here." Titus broke the silent snowy scene with his words. "We don't want the night demons hunting us down. They only hunt moving pray, and some say they like to mess with the heads of their victims." As Titus finished what he was saying, it seemed that a thunder of whispers broke free from his men. You would hear things like "Its true. They like hunting moving pray." And "Once a boy was saved from them, but the beasts drove him to insanity."  
"Wow, that's a nice topic to talk about when we are about to go to sleep in the middle of no were." Raven said with a sneer.   
"Oh! Hush up! I think it's a great topic." Gryphon said as she turned to admire Titus some more. Titus and his men set up camp. Raven slept in a tent with Hawk, and Gryphon got her own tent. The men had made it better then the other tents because Gryphon was an angel. Gryphon laid her head down on her pillow and went to sleep.  
  
Authors note: Wow! That's more then I thought I was going to write. Sorry that I have not been on. I have been busy with school. I am not going to write very often because of school. Okay! I have a great Idea of what I am going to write for chapter 6, but it is a secret. Well hope you liked it. 


	6. Oh! Titus!

Ravens Magical Adventure  
Chapter 6  
Oh! Titus!  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
Authors Note: Okay this is a childish chapter, but hey! I like writing those types of chapters. Please REVIEW!  
  
  
Gryphon awoke early in the morning. Her brown hair was all messed up. She went to Ravens and Hawks tent to see how they were doing. Hawk was curled up in the corner, like a ball, and Raven was muttering in his sleep. Raven would twitch every so often. Gryphon smiled to her self. She went back to her tent. She magically changed her clothing to something warmer, and made a brush appear so she could brush her hair. She hummed a soft sweet song under her breathe, as she remembered watching Raven as a baby. She giggled a little as she remembered how he hated wearing his clothing, and would run around the house naked. It was a funny thought.   
  
"Gryphon, you're up early," Titus said as he walked in the room with no warning. Gryphon gasped, and then blushed. He was looking like an angel him self with a perfect body and smile. Gryphon could not help but stare at him. He was almost perfect. "Are you hungry? You are an angel and angels deserve good care." Gryphon's face turned bright red.   
  
"No need to worry your self 'bout me," Gryphon said. "I was a person once before. You should save you worries for other things." Gryphon looked down at the grown. She did not want to show him how red her face was.  
  
"You're kind of weird." Titus said as he lifted up her head to see her face. "Tell me," Titus started back up again. "Why are you guiding this boy? Is he your boyfriend!?"   
  
The thought of Raven being her boyfriend angered her. She went into thoughts about how childish and mean he was. The thoughts made her face turn red with anger. "YEAH RIGHT! ME GO OUT WITH RAVEN! THAT IS GROSS! HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH SUCH A STUPID IDIOTIC BOY!" Gryphon yelled these words on top of her lunges. Titus was not surprised. He looked like he was about to fall over from laughter. Gryphon realized that he was only joking.   
  
"I was only kidding around," Titus said as he bit his lip, and tried not to laugh. "You know, you and Raven are kind of alike. You guys are like brother and sister, in a way. Are you two related?" Titus asked with a puppy face.  
  
"I can't answer that!" Gryphon said with a sour face on. Gryphon went to the entrance, and saw Titus was fallowing her. He put his arm over her shoulder. Gryphon's heart smiled, and gave off a warm feeling. She tried to fight this feeling with bitterness, but it was no use.  
  
"You can tell me," Titus said in a docile voice. "Are you two related?" Gryphon did not want to answer that. She gave him the cold shoulder and walked out to the cold. She saw that Raven was up. Hawk was not with him.  
  
"Gryphon, what's up?" Raven said in a cheerful voice. Gryphon gave him the cold shoulder as well. Raven just watched her walk by. Gryphon was a little hot headed.  
Raven walked over to Titus and asked him, "What the hell is wrong with her!?"   
  
"Oh, she is just being a brat. She is beautiful." Titus said as he blushed. Raven gave him a cold hard look, like he was insane or something.  
  
"That's gross!" Raven said making a discussed look, as he shook his head. "I hate sappy love things. Just keep away from me. I don't want to catch it!" Raven walked away muttering bad things under his breathe. Hawk emerged from the tent.  
  
"Ro Roar Rooo Roar, grrrr, Ro Roar." He said as he tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I have no clue what the @#$% you just said." Titus said. He walked away leaving hawk all alone. Hawk walked the direction Raven walked. He saw Raven laying in the snow, trying to make a snow angel. Hawk watched him for a while, and then spoke up.  
  
"Ro roar, grrrr, ro ro roar ro, grrrr, growl." Hawk said with a smile. Raven sat up in the snow and tried to give him a smile back. Hawk picked up some snow and shaped it into a snow ball. Raven had no clue what he was doing, until' Hawk threw it at him. Raven got up and ran behind a tree. He picked up a clump of snow and shaped it into a snow ball. He threw it at Hawk with a hit. The snow ball fight had be gone, and lasted for thirty minutes. Raven and Hawk both fell over on their knees laughing. Raven and Hawk then started back up again.  
  
Mean while back to were Gryphon was….  
  
Gryphon sat on a log in the woods. She thought Titus was being very rude asking her personal questions that were none of his business. She looked at all the trees covered in a thick layer of snow. They seemed very safe and warm. She was still mad at Titus, but she still loved him. From out of no where a snow ball hit here. She turned around to see Raven.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you come join me and Hawk in a snowball fight?" Raven asked with a smirk. Gryphon picked up some clumps of snow and shaped them in to a snow ball. Raven and Hawk had no clue what she was up too. "Well!? Are you going to or not!" Raven demanded.  
Before he could finish two snow balls nailed him and Hawk. "Yeah! I am going to play!" Gryphon said as she picked up some more snow. The three of them battled with snow for hours. There fun was soon stopped by Titus.  
  
"You guys!!! We need to get a mo.." Before Titus could finish, he got hit in the face with a snow ball. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Raven said with an evil smile.  
  
"Well, we got to one now. We are ready to go." Titus finished and the three followed him back to the camps grounds. Titus's men had packed up every thing, and were ready to go. The three friends followed behind Titus and his men. They were laughing and talking about the snow war.  
  
"Raven," Gryphon said in an uneasy whisper. "Do you think Titus likes me?" Raven did not answer. His mind was on other things. He was thinking about the snow ball fight. He wished that when he was a kid he could do things like that. They all walked with Titus's men until' they reached a huge town.  
  
"That must be it!" Raven said with burning excitement in his eyes. "This must be the town with the wolfs eye!"  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it! Please Review! More soon! 


	7. Leaving Titus! NOOO!

Ravens Magical Adventure  
Chapter 7  
Leaving Titus! NOOOO!  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
Authors Note: Okay! I got no home work, and my hot coco is full. It is Time to write a Fan Fiction story. I have been slacking off, and I am sorry to the people who want more.  
  
Raven: Okay Melissa! I THINK THEY GET THE &*($ing POINT! YOU STUPID *****! BETTER GET WRITING!  
  
Authors Note: Shit! Your right! Okay I am going to write now…. Hey were did Raven go!?  
  
  
Raven, Gryphon, Hawk, Titus and Titus's men all looked with aw at the beautiful city. It was like a dream, right out of a fantasy story. It was so unreal, that Raven had to pinch him self. (Well he did it to Gryphon, and Gryphon smacked him…)  
  
"WOW! This... This is so cool!" Raven said as he gazed at the city.  
  
"Well, would you like to go in it?" Titus said interrupting Ravens magical moment. Raven gave him a glare. The three friends followed Titus and Titus's men into the enchanted place. Lots of sweets could be smelled coming from the bakeries as they passed. They all drooled over the sweet smells wishing to have a little taste of what ever it was.  
  
"Would you like a pastry?" Titus asked with a smile. He must have wanted one too. The three friends and Titus's men all nodded. Titus left for a while to go get every one a pastry. Every one took advantage of the time he was gone, and took a break.   
  
"Gryphon." Raven said with a shaky voice. "Do you think we can ever come back to this place? I would not mind giving up Zoids to live here. I could be one of Titus's men." Raven said with aw.  
  
"Raven, I'm sorry, but I can not let you. I know it would make you happy, but it is ageist heavens rules. I'm only allowed to take you on this trip. Maybe if you helped people instead of kill people, your home would be as peaceful as this place." Gryphon replied.  
  
"But killing is so much fun. I really like killing." Raven said with a puppy face.  
  
"You need a physiologist or something." Gryphon said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut the *&^% up!" Raven said with a red face. Before anyone could say anymore Titus appeared with a bag that smelled of pastries. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Titus with drooling mouths.  
  
"Who wants a donut?!" Titus said with glee waving the bag over his head. Titus handed out donuts one at a time to everyone. Everyone greedily ate their donuts with glee. They were the most delicious donuts anyone had ever had. They all were thankful that Titus had gotten them.  
  
"Thank you Titus." Gryphon said as she blushed bright red. "These are the most delicious donuts I have ever eaten. I am very grateful that you went through the trouble of getting them for every one."   
  
"You're welcome Gryphon. A compliment like that from an angel is a great honor. I should be thanking you." Titus said with a blush.  
  
"Okay okay!! You two should get a room or something. Don't do all this mushy crap in the middle of the street. Don't you two have any decency!?" Raven interrupted the love moment with no shame at all. Gryphon and Titus gave Raven a look that read 'back off'.  
  
"Well, you two probably want to see the wolfs eye." Titus said with a sad look. "Well you guys should probably follow me." The three friends followed Titus to a golden temple with beautiful statues. The three friends gazed at the temple with aw.   
  
"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Gryphon said with a smile. Titus lead the three friends to the door. The door was decorated with lots of carvings and writing. Titus slowly opened the door. They could hear chanting echoing from all over. Titus took them into the temple and lead them to a room with a fancy door.  
  
"Well… This it." Titus looked at the door with a sad hard face. He took a breath and then opened the door. The door creaked a little, like it had not been used for years. A bright yellow portal was there. "This is the wolfs eye…"  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" Raven said as Hawk and he ran to the front of it. "Come on Gryphon! Let us go to the next adventure!"  
  
"Bye Titus and thank you for every thing you have done for us." Gryphon waved to Titus and ran to the front of the portal. The three friends entered the portal without even looking back to say good bye.  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry I did not post up sooner. I was at Disney world for thanksgiving. Well I hope you review this! Thanx and bye! 


	8. The End! Panda! Go Panda!

Chapter 8  
The End  
By: Ravens Girl  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay... I am going to end this story. I want to write some other things, but I can not until' this story is done.   
  
Raven: HEY! YOU CAN'T END THE STORY!   
  
Authors Note: Yes I can. Watch me…   
  
  
Raven, Gryphon and Hawk appear on the scene were the adventure began. A banged up zoid lying there in the dark scene. Vans mutilated body on the ground were crows were gathered picking at the bodies flesh and bone. It was a dull dark scene. Raven looking surprised to be back gave a sad pitiful look at the scene.   
  
"Why are we back here?" Raven asked with a surprised look.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have learned your lesson." Gryphon replied. "Oh! And there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I know I sound crazy… But this is the truth that I'm about to say." Gryphon took a very long deep breathe and then spit out her words. "I'm your older sister."  
  
"………" Raven was silent. A cool breeze blew in his hair.(Yeah! Soap Oprera time!) He felt cold with question. Gryphon looked down at the ground and kicked some sandy dust. "… I know…" Raven broke the silent gloomy scene by speaking. "I knew the whole time… You don't need to say anymore."  
  
"But…."  
  
"It's okay. I know. I remember you. I was only two when you died. Your death made mom and dad want to go into zoids. They dedicated their whole lives to what they should have done when you were here. I became a shadow. No one paid attention to me." Raven looked down at the ground.   
  
"I'm so sor…." Raven stopped Gryphon before she could say anymore.  
  
"It is alright. It's not your fault. We will always remember each other. Don't forget this moment Juliet. Don't forget the sorrow of this moment ever. We will always be together. I remember my name now! It is Raven. My name was Raven to begin with." Raven said with rosy red checks.   
"Yup! Sure is." Gryphon said with red checks.  
  
"You probably are going to leave now." Raven said with a sad voice.  
  
"Yeah… I have too." Gryphon said with sorrow shaking in her voice.  
  
"It's okay... You taught me about the most important part of life. You taught me about friends…" Raven wiped the tears out of his eyes and wiped his snot on Gryphon's shirt.  
  
"You taught me… um… Heck! You didn't teach me anything. BUT I STILL CARE ABOUT YOU!" Gryphon said as she spread her wings out.  
  
"I will always think of you." Raven said as he waved to her. Gryphon flapped her wings hard creating huge gusts of wind. She took off to heaven leaving Raven and Hawk alone.   
  
"Its over… You know… She was so stupid… Why the hell do I care about her… it's not love… I just care…" Raven said as he and Hawk walked away from the huge mound of death without even looking back.  
  
  
Authors note: Sob… Hope you liked it! This is the end of this story. Maybe I will come out with another story that continues on with this one. Well, please review. 


End file.
